


The Veiled Bride

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Why does Lady Darcey  need to advertise for a wife? When Katie  walks down the aisle towards this stranger, the truth is revealed - a cruel scar disfigures her otherwise beautiful features. Penniless, orphaned Katie finds herself committed to an embittered woman who wants a marriage based on convenience alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Marriage Of Convenience

Why would a Lady, especially one like Lady Darcey Bussell, need to advertise for a wife?

The question swirls in Katie Derham's mind even as she walks, steadily, down the aisle, until, finally, they kneel together, the ceremony seems to pass in a flash and Katie is soon folding back Darcey's veil, taking in the cruel scar that broke the symmetrical beauty of Darcey's face. Katie, whilst a little happier now she knew what it was that had lead to Darcey's advertisement, is not put off. She smiles softly, leaning to kiss her bride. 

They leave on honeymoon, Darcey seeming to shrink away from her the second it was possible. 

"You won't have to fear from me..."

Her voice is cold and she sounds, angry, frustrated almost. Katie can't help but ask. 

"What?"

"This is convenient, it keeps people from asking why I would have been alone for the rest of my life... that is all."

The coldness does not put Katie off, but she finds herself aware she is facing a challenge. 

Can she prove to this woman that she truly isn't afraid of her, or put off by her lack of symmetry.


	2. Choice And Choosing

They spend the week on 'honeymoon'. 

Darcey rarely comes out of her rooms and Katie finds herself forced to approach Darcey in a manner she would not usually do. 

It seems Darcey merely tolerates her, but, when they are forced to stop on the way home, Katie takes control. Booking them into a single room, with a double bed. 

"You could have..."

"I am your wife. Darcey. I want you to listen to me now... and listen carefully... I chose to come to marry you, I came because it was convenient, yes, but it was also a chance at happiness... for both of us. Please stop shutting me out.."

Katie speaks softly but forcefully, a little stunned when Darcey pulls away and turns her back, refusing to talk. 

She takes a moment, then moves to wrap her arms around her wife's waist, simply holding her. 

"I chose you, and I will spend the rest of my life choosing you."


End file.
